How Two Words Changed Everything
by ItWasOnlyADream
Summary: It's a few months later, and Maddy thinks that her life is pretty good. That is, until Mom breaks the news to her.
1. That Day

**This is my first Gamer Girl Fanfic, hope you enjoy! If I get any of the information wrong, tell me( in a nice way, though). :D**

It's Monday. As usual, I'm supposed to be doing my math homework, but I'm drawing instead. Shocker, right? Ever since I won that contest, I've been spending literally all my free time drawing.

Also, Mom says I've been more cheerful lately, which is true, actually. I don't want to come off as stuck-up, but I do have new friends, a boyfriend, and on top of all that, I'm getting my book published. So there are a lot of reasons to be happy.

" MADDY!" Mom hollers at me from the first floor. "I'M LEAVING NOW! WATCH EMILY!" Yes! Now I actually have an excuse for not doing my math. Babysitting! Oh joy.

By the way, where is Mom going? Lately, like over the past couple of months or so, she's been mysteriously disappearing to unknown places. But not before she puts on nicer clothes and makeup. Suspicious.

I clamber downstairs to the kitchen, taking extra care not to step on any unicorn figurines. I've learned the hard way that that is the one thing you _don't_ want to do around here. You wouldn't believe how pissed off Grandma gets at me.

Emily is sitting at the dining room table, slumped over, with a pencil dangling limply from her hand. Looking at her homework, I see that she only has to worry about multiplying by nines. Lucky kid.

I approach her. "Mom told me to watch you."

"I know." Her voice is whisper-quiet. Why is she being like this? Now that I think about it, she looks kind of pale, too. And tired. When I reach out to see if she has a fever, she twists away.

"What are you doing?" Emily whines.

"Nothing," I say, jerking away my hand. Sheesh!

"Leave me alone! Stop treating me like I'm five, and……and just leave me alone! I'm fine!" Emily snaps.

O-kay. That clearly means that that she's _not_ fine. What is the deal with her?

The phone rings. My friends know not to call on school nights, because of Grandma's unreasonably strict phone rules. So who is it?

I pick it up. "Hello?"

"Is this Madeline Starr?" a woman on the other line asks. I grimace at my 'real' name. "Yes, this is her."

" There has been such high demand for your book, your fans have requested that you write a sequel."

Wow. Is she serious? People actually want me to write another book?" I accept!" I squeal into the phone. Normally, I'm not the squealy type, but in moments like this, I sometimes forget that.

"Very well. Please send your rough draft ready for us by May 17th."

"OK! Bye!" I exclaim, hanging up the phone. I scan the calendar (which features pictures of unicorns for every month) and discover that May 17th is in three months. No problem.

I peer back into the kitchen. Emily's head is down on the table, and she's sleeping. I'm obviously no doctor, but now I know something's up, because Emily _never_ falls asleep at 7:30.

I touch her forehead. As I expected, it's on fire. Carrying her upstairs to her bedroom, I begin to worry. Call me crazy, but I think it's more than just a fever.

*****

About three hours later, Mom rushes into the house, looking as if she's going to burst out in song, she's smiling so much. She doesn't seem to care that she might wake up Emily. Plus, her lipstick is smudged. What the heck?

"Maddy." She talks to me like a hyper, impatient little kid. "Where's Emily?"

"In bed, where she's supposed to be."

"Oh well, I'll tell her later." Mom said.

"Tell her what?" I say impatiently. Seriously, though. What is it?

"Well….." she begins, obviously beginning to regret what she was going to tell me.

I cut her off. "Stop stalling! Tell me!"

"I'm engaged!"

As soon as she said those two little words, the world stopped turning, and I stood there in shock. They kept playing in my head. _I'm engaged, I'm engaged, I'm engaged. _

How? I didn't even know she had a boyfriend! Why didn't I know about this?

"Who is it?" I demand.

"His name is Derek Henderson, he has a daughter Emily's age, and his son, Billy-"

"WHAT?" I interrupt, slamming my fists on the counter. It leaves a stinging pain, but I don't care. "YOU'RE KIDDING ME! WHAT KIND OF SICK JOKE IS THIS?"

" It's not a joke," Mom says softly.

I try to calm down, still not believing her. " No. Mom, no. How can you do this? You know perfectly well how much Billy hates me!"

She looks crestfallen. "Oh, honey, this is a new opportunity! The past is over!"

Yeah, right. Would anyone want their mom to be married to the dad of the kid who made your life a living hell? I didn't think so.

"Plus," Mom exclaims as if nothing had happened, "they're moving in with us after the wedding!"

I thought that it couldn't get any worse, but it just did. My only comfort right now is that Billy must be feeling the same things I am. We're on the same side, for once. "When's the wedding?" I ask, as if I was interested.

"Three months."

Let's see, three months of freedom, three months of happiness, basically three months…………

Until my life is over.

**Well. Chapter 1 completed! Reviews make me feel special( hint, hint)**

**:D**


	2. Threats

**New chapter! Sorry it took so long. I don't own any of the characters in here. **

**Presenting......Chapter 2!!!!!!**

The next day at school, I obviously wanted to avoid Billy as much as possible. You know why. So even thought my legs were exhausted from taking all the long ways to avoid him, it was worth it. That is, until science class.

"Open your textbooks to page 62," droned Mr. Washington.

I kept my head down, concentrating on the pattern of the wood grains on my desk. Who knew it could be so interesting? If I looked really closely, I could see a face…

As we were taking notes, Billy stood up and glared at me in a way that made my skin

crawl. I felt chills all over, and thought, _uh,-oh. This cannot be good._

Sadly, I was right.

"FREAK GIRL, YOU ARE GOING DOWN!" cried Billy. Then, he whipped a machine gun out of his sweatshirt (where the heck did that come from?), and began to fire it like a mental patient, aiming at me. My classmates cheered him on, and nobody seemed to care that I was dying…………….

I woke up, screaming. Then, I did a double take on my surroundings. No science class, no machine guns, no Billy. It was just a dream. Or nightmare. I was sweating all over, and my throat was dry and parched, as if I had been screaming in my sleep.

And I thought stuff like this only happened in movies.

I padded downstairs, since there as no way I was going back to bed after that. I was careful not to wake up anyone, or step on any unicorns.

The grandfather clock struck 2, and loud rings vibrated the entire house. Well. I sure had lots of time before I had to go to school. School. Ugh.

Because my throat was sore, I made some hot chocolate. It felt very odd to be up at this hour, drinking hot beverages. Well, there's a first time for everything.

********

I tried everything.

" Mom. I have a fever."

" Go to school. If this about that boy again-"

" MOM! I'm serious!"

I might have gotten away with it if she hadn't jammed that thermometer down my throat. Well, not my throat, but you get the idea.

So now I'm in the halls at school, walking on eggshells. Oh, and doing everything in my power to avoid Billy.

Of course, I could have told my friends all about this, but I didn't. Why? Because saying it would make it seem official, if that made sense.

"Hey, Maddy, what's up?" asked Blackie as I was on my way to class. When I said nothing, she told me, "Something's bothering you. What is it?"

Now, Blackie is not the type to talk about these things with people, so I must have looked really depressed. "Nothing," I mumbled. How I wish it was true. I did feel bad though, about not telling her.

Next stop: science class. One of the few classes I have with , plus the fact that it's the most boring subject on earth, makes it the worst.

At least Chad's in it too.

But I don't want to be the type of girl who depends on her boyfriend for protection from _everything. _Besides, Chad was absent today.

I walk into the room, expecting the worst. What will Billy do to me now? When? Who knows? It got to the point where I was actually excited about science and Mr. Washington's dull speeches.

"There will be a change of plans," exclaimed Mr. Washington. "Today, we will be dissecting a fetal pig!"

A loud chorus of "eeew"s and groans filled the air.

"And I have chosen your lab partners!"

More groans.

"Scott and Steve, Lynn and Cody, Maddy and Billy….."

Of course. This is the kind of thing that would happen. I should have known. I mean, really! Out of twenty other kids, I was paired with Billy!

"Let's go," Billy grumbled. "And get this over with. "

I felt the exact same way.

We didn't utter a word to each other. Not one. Even though we were supposed to be discussing the pig's digestive system. It had to be the most awkward forty minutes ever.

AS we were cleaning up (or rather, I was doing the cleaning, Billy was just standing there uselessly), Billy leaned over to me.

"Listen, Freak Girl. Just because our parents are married or whatever, it doesn't mean a thing. I will not give you any _special treatment._ I still hate you. Got that?"

The bell rang, and I sprinted out the door.

The next day, I found a dissected pig in my locker.

**Once again, sorry if I get any info wrong. TEll me if i do! Plus, constructive criticism is appreciated.**

**:)**


	3. Minor Mysteries

**Chapter three has arrived! Please tell me if I get stuff wrong again. I'm pretty sure her friend's name is Caitlin, but it's been a while since I read the book. Yes, I know what you're thinking. Who am I to write a fanfic on a book I read three weeks ago? Sorry if the chapter's a little short, it's just that it's easier for me to write a bunch of little chapters than a few big ones. **

Well, I don't want to sound all pessimistic, but my day just got worse. Let me explain.

As you all know, I've been having the worst day possible and I just wanted to come home after a long, stressful day. I walk home, sans backpack, because SOMEONE (cough, cough, Billy) put a headless dissected pig in it (the head somehow fell off. DISGUSTING). And Grandma would have had a fit if I had brought it home.

I run up to my room, wanting to just chill for a few hours. Maybe forever. As I log on to my computer, Mom starts banging on the door, and she sounds frantic. And she's shouting, which she NEVER does.

"MADELINE STARR!"

Geez. I'm coming, Mom. No need to blow out my eardrums. I answer the door, wondering, _what now?_

"It's Emily." Mom says desperately. She's holding Emily like a sack of potatoes, over her shoulder. "Do you know anything about this?" she gestures to a line of bluish welts on Emily's arm, while Emily sleeps in her grip.

"No, I have no idea what you're talking about." I say slowly. "Anyway, why are you so worried about those? It's probably nothing."

"Well………I was going to take her to the doctor, because, you know, she's not acting like herself."

I sigh. "Go ahead. Do whatever. But it's just a waste of time."

********

I was wrong. Just so you know, never take my advice for anything, because it's obviously for crap.

To make a long story short, Emily has leukemia. Mom was right to worry.

"So what happened?" I ask Mom.

"Dr. Wagner did some tests on her; apparently she has a chronic form of it. She'll have to stay at the hospital for about a week, at least for now. Fortunately it's very curable."

I let out my breath, which I didn't even realize I was holding. As much as a pain in the you-know-what Emily can be, I was shocked and saddened by the news. I'm not a very emotional person, but there are exceptions. I almost started tearing up right then and there, but I held the tears back and ran straight to my room.

I couldn't believe it. My life had been pretty decent, now it sucks. I really needed to talk to someone right now, someone who I haven't heard from all day.

"Chad?"

"Hi, Maddy," Chad says into the phone. His voice sounds weird, though. "I had a really bad cold and couldn't go to school."

That explains it. "Guess what?" I say. "Apparently Billy-"

"I heard about it. Man, it must suck."

No kidding. But how did Chad find out? I ask him.

"Well, you know……stuff goes around." He says. What? What does he mean by that? Oh well. But wait. If he knows, then who else does? If other people know, it was obviously Billy who told them. I didn't say a word about it all day.

An awkward silence falls over us. And I feel, well, awkward. So I say good-bye and hang up. Besides, Grandma's calling me for dinner. Some sort of casserole tonight. Oh, joy.

********

It's about nine at night; I'm checking my e-mail. There's nothing new except the usual spam and such, but then something catches my eye. It's an e-mail from Caitlin, my friend from Boston.

"_Hey Maddy,_

_How's life going for you? I'm sorry that I've been forgetting to e-mail you for the past week or so; it's just that my life was a bit crazy. Let me explain. _

_Sadly……..David and I broke up. But I think it was just a little misunderstanding. Don't worry. It's nothing big. Other friends are betting on how long it takes until we get back together. _

_If your mom didn't tell you anything about what's going to happen, I'm telling you now. I'M COMING OVER FOR THE SUMMER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! After a whole month of not seeing you! I'm so excited!_

'_Til I see you for real,_

_Caitlin"_

**Who knows what will come out of this? Well…….I do, I'm just not going to write it in right away. Mwah ha ha ha…….**


	4. The Nightmare That Came to Life

**Since I have no idea what Caitlin is like, I'm just going to give her some traits that fit with the story line. Hope everyone's okay with that!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the book or any of the characters, except for Derek Henderson. And the new faces coming up soon…………………**

Wedding fever has taken over our house. I can't look anywhere without seeing pictures of wedding dresses, pictures of flowers, and pictures of _him_.

"Isn't he just _amazing_?" Mom says to me, staring at Derek Henderson's photograph and making googly eyes at it. I swear, she carries it everywhere with her now.

"I wouldn't know," I told her.

"But doesn't he just have the greatest _eyes_?"

"Mom, that's creeping me out a little. First, he's like, fifty years old, and second, he's the father of the devil."

She finally takes her eyes of the picture. "How can you _say _that?" Well, this is weird. Now, she always talks in this dreamy voice, and she doesn't walk, she floats. Everywhere. Once I caught her staring off into space with her chin resting on her hands. She didn't even blink when I waved my hands in front of her face.

Who is this woman, and what has she done with my mom?

It seemed like Mom forgot all about Caitlin coming over; I finally reminded her on the last day of school.

"Mom, what time is Caitlin coming?" I asked.

"Who?"

"Seriously? Caitlin. Best friend from Boston. Does it ring a bell in your romantic and flowery mind at all?"

"Maddy, of course I remember. I just……..forgot for a moment."

I narrowed my eyes at her.

Mom snaps back to attention. "Caitlin's arriving at about three tomorrow. She'll be staying in the guest room across the hall from yours. Is that what you were asking?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever." I say, leaving the kitchen.

**************

I woke up at seven the next morning, a record for me. But it's not every day that your best friend stays over for the summer. Still, I had to force myself out of bed, groggy and tired from staying up so late, on the computer.

It got off to a bad start. First, Emily would not wake up no matter how many times I shook her and screamed in her ear.( No, this is not how I normally act.) then, the car wouldn't start, so Mom ended up borrowing Derek Henderson's car. A Mercedes.

It took a really, really long time to drive to Boston, and I almost went crazy from Mom's gushing about 'what a great car this is and how thoughtful of Derek to lend it to us and GUESS WHAT I DON'T CARE!!' Seriously, I was almost pulling my hair out.

But I guess I fell asleep, because the next thing I know Caitlin was right next to me in the car. I couldn't help it. I screamed. "CAITLINNNNNN!"

"MADDY!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

We were like that for about five minutes, until Emily yelled at us to "please shut up." Still, it was so exhilarating, and I felt all hyper and giddy inside. I felt invincible. Though it sounds stupid and impossible.

At home, Caitlin unpacked, and then for reasons unknown Mom made us come with to drop off the Mercedes. So you can imagine my excitement when we pulled into the driveway.

Everything about this place was perfect. Precisely trimmed grass, vibrant flower bushes, and immaculate shrubbery. I was thinking, _how the heck do these people keep their front yard like this? Is this Derek Henderson a gardener or something?_

Just then, Derek stepped out the front door. He looked nothing like he did in his photograph, but at least I was right about him being a gardener. Picture this: ratty shorts and t-shirt, gardening gloves. Yes, gardening gloves. What kind of person would wear gardening gloves _in their house?_

Well, apparently the Amazing Derek Henderson does.

I looked behind me to the back seat, where Caitlin was sitting. But she wasn't there. I peered at the front door, and what I saw was enough to make my mouth to hang open.

When I was looking for Caitlin in the backseat, Billy had emerged out of the house, making a beeline towards his dad. Then, I saw Caitlin prancing on over to Billy, twirling her hair, cocking her head. Oh, no. I can imagine _exactly _how this conversation is going.

Caitlin: _Heey, I'm Caitlin. _

Billy: _Hi. _(Look of confusion, then realizing that this stranger is hitting on him)

Caitlin: _Who are you? I don't think we've met._ (Insert girly giggle here.)

Billy: _Uhhh, I'm Billy. _

This was a pure nightmare. I just sat there, frozen, watching from the car.

Finally, after an eternity, Caitlin came bounding back to the car, cheeks flushed, out of breath. Before I could ask her what the heck she just did, she accused, "Why didn't you tell me you had such hot friends?"

"He's not my friend," I muttered.

"Oh well," Caitlin exclaimed, ignoring me. "At least I have his phone number."

**Sorry, I know that's not the best way to end this chapter, but there's going to be more coming up! Keep reading!**


	5. Flowers and the Kid Who Was Never Quiet

**I'm really really sorry that it took me so long to update, I have been writing new chapters for my other stories on here and on . **

**Oh, and ever since my brother slammed my finger in the car door, I've been typing really slowly, so I'm again, sorry if you've been waiting forever. But I did it! **

I'm speechless.

Absolutely speechless.

Didn't I tell Caitlin how awful Billy was? Doesn't she remember anything? Apparently not.

"Maddy, what is it? You look depressed," Caitlin said, realizing that I've been unusually quiet. "What is it?"

I tried to be subtle. It didn't work.

"Oh, nothing." I muttered. "It's just that YOU'RE HITTING ON MY ENEMY!!" I hollered out the last part, and I could imagine my face turning a not-so-flattering shade of red. Caitlin looked startled.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"You know perfectly well what I mean," I spat, avoiding her eyes. Great. I'm getting in a fight with my best friend, and she hasn't even been here a full day. Just great.

Caitlin's eyebrows scrunch up, and she looks like she's concentrating really hard on something. Or trying to figure something out.

"Oh no!" Caitlin cried. "How could I be so stupid?" Then she moaned, actually _moaned_, and hugged me. "I'm so sorry!"

"It's fine," I mumble. But it's not. Knowing Caitlin, she's not the type to forget about a guy.

Caitling looked genuinely worried. Looking downward and fidgeting with her bracelet, she quietly said, "Okay, I'll stop."

I hugged her back. I was so, incredibly lucky to have a friend who puts her friends first. I was ecstatic! Now, I'd have no horrible nightmares of Caitlin and Billy's wedding, or others equally horrific.

I stepped out of the car. "Thank you so much!" I gasped. "You have no idea how grateful I am."

"Maddy! Caitlin!" Mom called. "We're all staying over here for dinner!"

Joy. "Come on," I told Caitlin. We might as well get it over with. What did I ever do to deserve this torture?

I slowly approached the front door, wondering what would happen if I accidently-on-purpose tread through one of the flower beds. I grinned mischievously. Why should I wonder?

Taking a deep breath, I casually (I hoped) cut through the daffodils.

"Hey!" hollered a masculine voice. I turned around, realizing that it was Derek Henderson himself. "What are you doing?"

I feigned surprise. "Oh, no! Sorry!" I clapped my hand over my mouth. But inside, I was jumping for joy.

I honestly have no idea what possessed me to do that random act. Maybe it was the fact that I wanted to make Billy mad. And he was, because I could see him about ten feet away from me, scowling.

Derek knelt to the ground, gingerly feeling the trampled flower petals. He sighed, downcast. "I'll replant these later."

I stared. Were those _tears_ in his eyes? A wave of grief washed over me, and I felt horrible. Why did I do that? Just because I hated his son, it didn't mean I had to take it out on him.

I motioned for Mom. "What's up with him?" I whispered.

"Oh, honey," Mom put her hand on my shoulder. "He planted those flowers when his wife died."

I froze. Dead? I had no clue. I even secretly had a hope that once Derek moved in with us, Bill would go to live with his mom. I had just assumed his parents were divorced, like mine.

Derek Henderson was soon over his sadness. "Come on!" he shouted. "It's time for dinner!"

Inside the house, it was just as immaculate as the front yard. It wasn't the most expensive, but everything in it was sparkling clean. When I breathed in, it even _smelled_ fresh. Probably an air freshener.

I took a seat next to Caitlin at the table, making sure I did not make eye contact with Billy. Next to me was a petite, brown-haired girl. I remembered vaguely Mom telling me that Billy had a sister. This must be her.

I soon found out that her name was Amber, and she was Emily's age. And I must admit that I expected her to be just like Billy. I was wrong.

"Hi, Maddy!" Amber chirped.

"Um……how do you know my name?" I questioned.

"Emily told me!" she exclaimed, as if that was some huge accomplishment. Emily, on the other side of her, grinned.

"What's your favorite color? Mine's purple. I like blue, too, but it's not as good as purple." Her brown eyes lit up, and I sadly realized that she might never be quiet.

Even though I found her more that a little annoying, I have found hope in her. Why? Because I discovered that it is possible to be related to Billy and be decent, too.

Dinner was some sort of chicken. I think. To put it nicely, Derek Henderson is a terrible cook.

"What is _this?_" asked Emily, loud and rude. Oh, man. I was thinking the exact same, but at least I had the smarts not to say it out loud.

Derek, however, wasn't offended. "It's steak." Well then. I was wrong."

A wave of awkwardness washed over the dinner table. What now? All that I knew was that I couldn't stand it anymore, and I had to leave. Now.

Come on, Caitlin," I said. "I have to………..go home and, um….study for the science test!" I was actually getting good at faking it.

I deliberately ignored Mom's questioning look, and practically sprinted out the door.

Why did I do that? Did I really think that leaving would solve everything? Plus, it's only going to get worse, I realized grimly.

Caitlin made eye contact with me. "Well, that was awkward."

I couldn't agree with her more.

**I don't own the book this was based off of, or any of the characters. Well, this is obvious, this being FanFiction. **

**Thanks for being patient and stuff! : )**


End file.
